creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
The Phantom Of The Opera House
Well, kiddies, your FESTERING-FIEND, CREEPS, has gone A-HEAD and bought all of us tickets to THE SLAYHOUSE THEATRE! It's going to be a PUTRID-PERFORMANCE about an opera house owner and a flute player from the orchestra there I call... It was over in Florence, Italy, where the opera "The Barber Of Seville" was ending in an opera house back in 1899 one night. The audience applauded and a man within the crowd spoke to the lady seated next to him, "what did you think of the performance my love?". "Oh, Gnocco my Husband, it was marvelous!" she professed to him in reply. "Good Sofia" Gnocco smiled at his wife. Both Gnocco and Sofia got up and shook hands with the crowd around them. Ten minutes later, the couple were leaving the opera house together and got into their horse-drawn carriage. Sofia and Gnocco rode to a house then. One hour went by, and Gnocco glanced out a window of the home. "That is it for the orchestra and the opera actors. Welcome all. I, Gnocco Farelli and my Wife Sofia are both delighted to have all of you as our guests for dinner this evening. It was a marvelous performance of both you musicians and actors alike" he annonced to the orchestra musicians and opera performers at the tables in the dining-room. "Ah, thank you Mr. Farelli sir. You are an exquisite opera house owner indeed" one woman gratefully said to him. "To you and your Wife!" the woman proclaimed and everyone raised their glasses of wine, toasting Sofia and Gnocco. "Thank you. Enjoy this fresh sausage and pastrami that my dear Husband brought home" Sofia declared at her seat. As the musicians and actors dined with Mr. Farelli and Sofia, a man said: "we should toast our fellow musician Alberto, Mr. and Mrs. Farelli. I feel quite sad that the authorities found his bones sixteen days after his disappearance. Poor flute player." "Why, of course" Mrs. Sofia Farelli agreed, raising her glass of wine. Everybody toasted Alberto. "Yes, it is very sad indeed, although I was not a fan of his playing within the orchestra!" Mr. Gnocco Farelli confessed then. Mr. Farelli was back in his opera house later on that night, and he had a lantern, shining it around the auditorium. "Alright I have cleaned up the evidence pretty well indeed" he muttered to himself. "Good evening, Mr. Gnocco Farelli. It has been quite a while since I have seen you sir" a gentleman's voice called to him then. "Hello? Who is there?" Gnocco gasped back, looking around. "Why, you will remember" the voice of the gentleman responded and there was a shadow of a man, standing in the moonlight that shined through a window. Gnocco caught sight of it and gasped. "Are you a policeman?" Mr. Farelli asked the shadow of the man. "Oh, you shall find out" he answered, walking over to Gnocco. Whoever the gentleman was, looked just like a shadowy-shape. "How did you get inside this opera house? I own it sir" Mr. Farelli insisted of him. "I have been here for quite some time sir. I know of the murder of the flute player of the orchestra here. His name was Alberto I believe" the shadowy-man informed him of. "Why, yes sir. What a tragedy it was too. What is your name?" Mr. Gnocco Farelli stated. The shadowy-shape of the man put his hand on Gnocco's shoulder in the lantern-light and his hand was transparent and skeletal. "Why, it is I, the flute-player from the orchestra, Mr. Gnocco Farelli. Alberto!!" he revealed to Gnocco. Mr. Farelli gasped in fear and raised the lantern to Alberto's face. A ghostly-transparent-skull gleamed within the light, Mr. Farelli dropping the lantern, screaming. "I-I-I-I murdered you sir because I did not care for your flute playing in the orchestra. To hide the evidence, I made your body into pastrami and sausage to feed to a dinner party we held!" Gnocco admitted. The grip of the phantom on his shoulder was strong and the ghostly-skeleton of Alberto clenched it hard, dragging Mr. Gnocco Farelli out to a balcony, as he screamed and writhed. The flute player's ghostly-zombie came into view in the light of the moon and Mr. Gnocco Farelli screamed more intensely and loudly at the sight of his transparent-bones sticking out of his black tuxedo. The phantom of Alberto grinned with a haunting-grinning-skull at Gnocco and the phantom placed a noose around his neck. As Mr. Farelli writhed and screamed, he managed to pull off the ghostly-skull of Alberto's phantom, as he laughed. The headless-ghost shoved Gnocco over the railing of the balcony, Gnocco fell screaming in terror and madness, was stopped by the noose, and hung to death. As the corpse swung there, the skull of the ghost laughed in the night and vanished. The phantom's skull appeared on Alberto's ghostly-body then, and he went back into shadow into the opera house. "A toast from a ghost to you, Mr. Gnocco Farelli sir" Alberto laughed, pouring wine from a bottle into a glass, bringing the glass back into shadow with him. BRAVO AND EN-GORE! It looks like Mr. Gnocco Farelli will be HANGING AROUND for ABILE, BOYS AND GHOULS. He did give quite a SWINGING PERFORMANCE eh? Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha! But poor Alberto, all he needed from Gnocco was A GHOST OF A CHANCE to play better. He was a better SLAYER than a PLAYER in the end though hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!